Suki Kirai
by QueenSara
Summary: "¡Un anuncio para los nuevos estudiantes! Un ángel con los ojitos llorosos de por allí que se llama Alice Baskerville va a ser mi novia, así que alejen sus manos de ella. Ah, y por supuesto ni se les ocurra enamorarse de ella." — De ninguna manera. No puedo creer que esto me esté pasando. ¿Cómo fue que termino así?
1. Prológo

Todo a sus respectivos autores. No soy dueña de nada.

Solo es una adaptación.

* * *

 **Prologo**

— ¡Un anuncio para los nuevos estudiantes! Un ángel con los ojitos llorosos de por allí que se llama Alice Baskerville va a ser mi novia, así que alejen sus manos de ella. Ah, y por supuesto ni se les ocurra enamorarse de ella.

 _De ninguna manera. No puedo creer que esto me esté pasando._

 _¿Cómo fue que termino así?_

En el escenario del gimnasio, con todos los estudiantes reunidos ahí, Oz Besariuz declaró aquello en voz alta y toda la atención cayó sobre él. La cabeza me daba vueltas por la impensable declaración que no debió haber hecho, incluso ahora se sentía como si estuviera a punto de colapsar.

Como estoy sin habla, la raíz de todos mis males extendió su mano hacia mí, su rostro lucía una radiante sonrisa.

Y así, a causa de cierto playboy, fue decidido que mi sencilla vida en el instituto iba a terminar convirtiéndose en un alboroto.

* * *

Es una adaptación de la canción vocaloid Suki Kirai.

Y bueno sonaba muy bien, y yo quería adaptar algo a Pandora Hearts. Así que busque y salio esto. Ademas que igual me gusta mucho la pareja asi que este solo tendra seis capítulo o depende si me animo secuelas de esta. En fin dejare esto aquí para que disfruten.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

[Lo siento, no te voy a poder ayudar allí. Esperando impaciente las galletas Alice ]

Mientras esperaba que las galletas terminaran de hornearse, me llegó un texto de mi mejor amiga Sharon con unos ojos color rosados claros y cabello color caramelo siempre atado en una coleta. Ella es un miembro del club de E.C y también trabaja como miembro del consejo de estudiantes. Lo que, es más, ella es la vicepresidenta de eso y todo a pesar de que es una estudiante de segundo año, incluso hoy en día, ella estará en el escenario junto al presidente en la fiesta de bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes.

Alegre, Amable, aunque en ocasiones era una salvaje cuando se trataba el hecho de que la hicieran enojar. Sharon puede expresar con claridad sus opiniones. Comparada conmigo quien es inútil y tímida, pienso que somos de mundos diferentes. Aun así, nos hicimos tan cercanas por su perseverancia de hablarme todos los días.

[No te preocupes en lo más mínimo. ¡Haz todo lo posible en la reunión Sharon! Y las galletas son para los nuevos estudiantes ¿De acuerdo?]

Después de enviar como respuesta un alentador mensaje me tomo un respiro y distraídamente miro por la ventana.

Es la segunda vez que veo las hojas del árbol de cerezo caer desde el salón de economía doméstica. _(Ha florecido más desde finales de este año, la ráfaga de las flores del cerezo que han caído debe haber sido hermosa para la ceremonia de entrada)_

Estando de pie en la parte superior de la colina se puede ver la gran cantidad de vegetación que hay en los jardines de la Academia Privada de Pandora y la fila de árboles de cerezo en la entrada de la escuela. El edificio de la escuela fue popular entre los estudiantes de esta. Similarmente yo también me enamore de ella a primera vista en su folleto.

― Alice ¿Esas son las que se van a acabar de hornear pronto?

La puerta se abrió y el presidente del club se asomó, sus lentos lo hacían resaltar como su cabello castaño, era conocido como Reim tenía una personalidad muy amable y a la vez seria. Me levanto de la silla y corro hacia el horno.

― Ah, ¡sí! Alrededor de cinco minutos más.

― Bueno, en ese caso van a estar listas para después de la escuela todo el tiempo que queda.

Más tarde el día de hoy, los nuevos estudiantes estarán en el gimnasio y se les presentarán las actividades. Entonces, después de la escuela, los nuevos estudiantes van a ir a visitar el club en el cual estén interesados en saber más. Estas galletas son imane- quiero decir bocadillos para ellos.

― Sin embargo, ¿no va a haber sobras si he hecho tanto?

¡No hay ningún punto en decir algo de corazón débil como eso ahora! ¿Lo tengo? Mi magnífica introducción de club a atraerá nuevos estudiantes y con mis galletas, vamos a conseguir que nos vengan a visitar a través de su apetito, hasta el último de ellos, bien.

― Hasta el último.

Me estaba animando, algo que agradecía profundamente.

― Ciertamente, hasta el último es imposible, ya que no es el club de música ligera. Parece que sus fans se encuentran entre los nuevos estudiantes que llegaron a tomar los exámenes para su inscripción.

― Como era esperarse, es lo mismo otra vez este año.

El club de música ligera de la academia privada de Pandora llamado HoneyWorks, Haniwa para abreviar, es una banda famosa incluso dentro de la prefectura. No hay más motivos, los estudiantes que entran a la escuela por que admiran a Haniwa y del mismo modo fue durante mi escuela media. El miembro más importante de Haniwa en ese momento no era Oz Vessarius si no una cantante llamada Echo que iba un año adelante de ellos. Conocida de igual manera por tener ese cabello blanco como nieve resaltante.

― En serio, estoy promocionando el concierto en vivo de hoy para los nuevos estudiantes, Alice, ¿No puede esperar tampoco verdad?

― Bueno, es nuestro evento especial…

― Ja ja, con esto el príncipe va a terminar con el número de sus fans aumentando de nuevo.

En esta academia sólo había una persona a la que se le llamaba con el sobrenombre de "el príncipe". No lo he llamado así antes y nunca lo haré.

― Hablando de eso Alice, estas en la misma clase que el príncipe ¿verdad? Bien por ti.

― No es bueno en absoluto…

Es un sentimiento irremediable, mi voz salió baja, como si naturalmente estuviera arrastrándome en el piso. En cualquier caso, Oz Vessarius ha sido la causa de mis preocupaciones durante más de medio año.

Ciertamente soy una fan de Hamiwa y también me gusta la voz que tiene Oz para el canto. A pesar de eso no he pensado particularmente en querer acercarme a él. Absolutamente no. Ha sido suficiente observarlo a distancia, pero por alguna razón, desde el festival cultural del año pasado, ha estado persiguiéndome. Mis días de paz se rompieron en un dos por tres, porque ese niño quien es tratado como un príncipe me noto más de lo que era necesario.

 _Ese playboy… puede que sea poco, pero ¡Devuélveme mis días de paz!_

― Ya veo, para la tímida Alice llamar la feroz atención del príncipe es algo muy pesado ¿eh?

― ¿De qué está hablando?

Sin evitarlo lo miro fijamente en busca de respuestas.

― No sirve de nada negarlo porque los rumores ya llegaron hasta tercer año.

― ¡Oh!

― El año pasado, Oz-kun apareció en la clase de Alice en todos los descansos ¿Verdad? He oído que cuando pasabas de largo por el pasillo hizo un gesto con la mano al tiempo que gritaba tu nombre.

― Por favor olvídelo, bórrelo de su memoria inmediatamente.

Es algo desagradable recordar tales cosas, hasta eso me hace temblar no sé si es por temor o porque es algo incómodo.

― ¿Tanto lo odias?… Bueno, me gustaría preguntar cómo empezó todo.

― ¡Me gustaría hacer lo mismo!

No tengo idea de por qué me está tomando el pelo. ¿Simplemente porque es divertido? ¿O su objetivo es intimidarme? En cualquier caso, quiero que deje de ser una molestia.

― Hey Alice… ¿Es hasta el segundo año que él va a mantenerse públicamente anunciando cosas como eso de "¿Soy su novio, es una cita"?

― Pero, para mi está bien por el momento…

― ¿Eh? ¿No quieres un novio?

― Hmm, Bueno…

No se puede negar por completo las palabras el presidente del club, reí ambiguamente. No fue así durante la escuela media, pero cuando me convertí en estudiante de secundaria, el número de parejas incremento. Digamos que, al escuchar las historias de amor, no es como si yo estaba completamente desinteresada.

Pero ¿Cómo debería decirlo?

Para mí, quien aún no ha tenido su primer amor, ninguna de esas cosas me viene a la mente. Incluso cuando mis amigos piden un consejo, yo termino pensando que es como en las historias de mundo de los dramas y las novelas ligeras. Incluso cuando me preguntan "Alice ¿Tienes a alguien que te gusta? ¿Qué tipo de chico te gustan?" yo no puedo responder.

― Y ¿Que hay acerca de usted, presidente del club? Antes, estabas diciendo que hay alguien a quien admiras ¿Verdad?

Estoy bien. Después de todo, se ha graduado. Oh, hablando de esto, Vincent Nightray un chico de cabello rubio unos ojos únicos podrían decir ya que uno de ellos era dorado y otro color rojo, él fue presidente del club de música ligera cuando yo estaba en primer año.

Si eso fue hace 2 años –

Las palabras del presidente del club hicieron mi corazón latir.

― ¡Echo! ¡La cantante Echo estuvo también aquí ¿cierto?!

No pude evitar subir un poco el tono de mi vos, con tanta alegría. Mas bien era admiración no podía evitar emocionarme, cada vez que su nombre es mencionado.

― ¿Hm? ah, sí, ya que ella era un año mayor que yo.

― Ya veo, ¡Por supuesto! Que bien, ¡estoy celosa!

― Entonces Alice también puede dejar escapar tal inmensa voz… ¿Eres fan de Echo-sempai?

Su fan no. ¡Soy su mega fan! ¡Es que acaso no se nota!

― Si. Tanto que después de escuchar que Echo-san estaba en el club de música de la academia Pandora, quería tomar el examen de ingreso a causa de ella.

Echo-san es la orgullosa diva legendaria de la academia Pandora. Ascendió al primer equipo cuando aún estaba en la escuela secundaria, viajando a Tokio sin esperar la graduación, ella se convirtió en una profesional, así como así. Después del gran debut de su canción, desde entonces ella siempre estaba regularmente en el primer lugar en el ranking, su gira en vivo se decidió para este año. Lo que, es más, ella fue invitada a festivales en el extranjero, hasta el punto de que hay rumores de que podría avanzar más.

― Deberías prestarle un poco más atención al príncipe, incluso si es solo una décima parte de la que tienes para Echo-sempai.

― Me niego.

Inconscientemente cruzo mis brazos haciendo un puchero con mis cachetes. Jamás le prestaría atención a ese.

― Oh no, tu futuro estará lleno de problemas como este. La fiesta de bienvenida es después de esto, trata de mantener una sonrisa ¿Sí?

― Y-yo haré un esfuerzo.

Torpemente tartamudea mientras volteaba a ver a otro lado claro con algo de nerviosismo.

― Por favor, hazlo. Bueno, me voy a asegurar nuevos miembros del club con todo mi esfuerzo.

Hablo con una vos suave mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa en su rostro la cual no pude evitar contestar de la misma manera, era agradable hablar con Reim. Le tono en cierta forma confianza, pero solo hasta ahí.

La fiesta de bienvenida para los nuevos estudiantes fue más animada de lo usual. La reacción a la introducción que dio presidente del club los primeros años también fue extremadamente exitosa, a este ritmo parece que los estudiantes seguirán agitados hasta después de la escuela.

― Bueno entonces, el ultimo club por hoy es el siguiente. Vamos a llamar a los más esperados "aquella gente" el orgullo de la academia Pandora ¡El club de música ligera está tomando el escenario!"

Escuchando la introducción de Sharon como maestra de ceremonias, todos los estudiantes se pusieron de pie al tiempo que gritaban de alegría. Tomando eso como una señal, las cortinas del escenario se elevaron lentamente.

― Bienvenidos a la academia Pandora

Las luces brillaban sobre él, el príncipe a quien pertenecía esa voz, Oz Vessarius dio una sonrisa amistosa. Incluso si él solo estaba parado enfrente del micrófono sosteniendo la guitarra entre sus manos su presencia es impresionante.

Yo sé que solo por estar ahí, él estaba dando un aura abrumadora.

― Los nuevos estudiantes también están cada vez más animados y sin contención.

Envuelto en animados aplausos, el concierto de Haniwa comenzó. La primera canción, que podría ser denominada estándar, es Taketori Overnight Sensation. Sin los miembros incitándolos para hacerlo así, a la introducción ellos rompieron en aplausos al ritmo desde cada asiento.

La siguiente fue una canción llamada "Confession Rehearsal". A pesar de que fue la primera vez que la escuche, la refrescante melodía y la linda letra no saldrán de mis oídos.

 _La sensación de este sonido… Estoy segura de que Oz Vessarius también compuso esta canción._

Después de que la última nota resonó, el MC comenzó a presentarse antes de pasar a la tercera canción. Las canciones y los miembros de la banda, así como las actividades del club fueron introducidos.

Si los nuevos estudiantes fueron agobiados o no, justo como fue con los otros clubs, ni una sola tos se escuchó. En su lugar, las usuales chicas del "Fan Club del príncipe" estaban siendo muy ruidosas.

― ¡Aquí! ¡Mira aquí príncipe!

― ¡Príncipe eres tan cool! ¡Salúdeme con su mano!

Mirando a aquellas chicas que llamaban a Oz Vessarius como un príncipe, es como si ellas fueran el grupo de fans de un Idol.

 _Aunque he oído que ellas incluso agitaban plumas luminosas como en los conciertos…_

El evento de hoy es una fiesta después de todo, así que es posible que ellas se contengan. La misma persona bajó rápidamente la cabeza una vez, eso es la mayor reacción que está dando a las fans.

― Así que, con eso, la siguiente canción será la última.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, la introducción de las actividades del club había terminado. Para las palabras de Oz Vessarius, los miembros tomaron sus instrumentos. A continuación, empezó a cantar a capela.

― Por lo tanto, termina con esto, no voy a llorar. [No lo hare]

No dijo el título de la canción, pero yo la reconocí al instante.

 _¡Es "Novio Llorón"!_

Es la canción que fue grabada como la pista secreta en el debut de Echo-san. Siempre me ha gustado mucho, pero después oír a Oz Vessarius cantarla en el festival cultural del año pasado, no dejaría mis oídos.

¿Son amigos, o son amantes?

¿O se trata de una relación ambigua?

Su despedida se representa en las letras desgarradoras y tristes.

 _Sólo una vez sería suficiente, quería ver a Echo-san cantando._

Por otro lado, pensar eso, es extraño porque parece que esta canción es perfecta para Oz Vessarius Justo como si hubiera sido escrita por su bien.

 _Ah, otra vez... Oh, ¿qué voy a hacer?…_

Siento algo caliente correr por mis mejillas, me doy cuenta de que estoy llorando. Oh, no. Su voz al cantar también me hizo llorar en el festival cultural del año pasado. Mis lágrimas no se detienen aun cuando siga limpiándolas con mis dedos, e incluso mi tórax sube y baja sin parar.

 _La chica a mi lado está llorando también…_

No puedo ver bien en el gimnasio oscuro, pero creo que hay otras chicas con lágrimas en los ojos. Su voz cantando tiene el misterioso poder de tocar suavemente recuerdos de alguien.

 _A pesar de que el verdadero Oz Vessarius es sólo un playboy…_

Dado que hoy en día es una fiesta de bienvenida, y simplemente por el hecho de que el MC estaba allí para mantener las cosas bajo control, por lo general con todo el mundo olvidándose de sus problemas. Incluso sin ir tan lejos como vestirse como una gyaru - oh, la luz de su estado de ánimo era suficiente. Es porque él mismo acepta con una sonrisa incluso cuando las chicas lo llaman Príncipe cara a cara.

Debido yo estaba pensando en ese tipo de cosas, se sintió como si mis ojos coincidieron con los suyos estando él en el escenario. Sorprendida, estoy teniendo problemas para respirar. Incapaz de moverme como si estuviera atada, él rápidamente cerró sus ojos

– – _No recuerdo muy bien lo que sucedió después de eso._

La última nota del teclado sonó, los aplausos y los gritos iniciaron un poco después. Pienso que seguramente todo el mundo dio ellos mismos el eco de la canción. Yo también, finalmente volví en mi después de notar los sonidos a mi alrededor y aplaudí.

En medio de la ligera excitación, Oz Vessarius tomó el micrófono del soporte. ¿Podría ser un encoré? ¿Él aun va a seguir cantando para nosotros? En medio de las altas expectativas de todos, yo también miro hacia el escenario, con el corazón acelerado.

― Lo-Lo siento, olvide decir una cosa importante.

Note un tono nervioso al principio, pero fue descartado al notar la seguridad que tenia en su postura.

Disfrutando de las miradas del todo el gimnasio sobre él, Oz Vessarius rompe su sonrisa.

Al siguiente momento

Palabras increíbles le siguieron.

― ¡Un anuncio para los nuevos estudiantes! Un ángel con los ojitos llorosos de por allí que se llama Alice Baskerville va a ser mi novia, así que alejen sus manos de ella. Ah, y por supuesto ni se les ocurra enamorarse.

Cortésmente, él salió de su camino para apuntarme desde el escenario. Todo tipo de miradas se desplazaron hacia mí a la vez.

 _ESE CHICO, ES REALMENTE DE LO PEOR –_

Mientras una sensación de mareo al igual que el flujo de la sangre en mi cuerpo me trastocó, una poderosa sensación de déja vu me golpeo al mismo tiempo. Si, esto es – exactamente igual que el festival cultural del año pasado.

Aunque esta vez Oz Vessarius está siendo llamado príncipe, él desprendía una impresión de cachorrito cuando recién entró al instituto. Aunque su altura no es diferente de la mía, ya que cerca de ese tiempo GW (Golden Week) pasado, aparentemente el mismo dijo "¿La pubertad finalmente está llegándome?".

Participando en el concierto del festival cultural de esa manera, el club de fans nació entre las chicas. Al mismo tiempo, Oz Vessarius… uhm… digamos que ahí fue donde comenzó a tomarme en cuenta.

 _Esa vez, también, quizás ¿Mis ojos coincidieron con los de Oz Vessarius en el escenario? O eso pensé._

A pesar de que no sé cómo en realidad, después de la última noche del festival, él mismo me llamó. ¿Por qué el príncipe de la academia, a la simple de mí? Incluso mientras pensaba en lo extraño que fue, termine de acuerdo asintiendo con la cabeza cuando dijo que quería hablar conmigo en privado. Eso fue porque yo aún estaba conmovida después de oírlo cantar "Crybaby Boyfriend".

Pensando ahora en ello, ese fue el comienzo de todo.

 _******* (Flashback) *********_

Um ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Pregunte dudosa, mientras lo miraba en busca de una respuesta.

― Me gustas

― ¿Eh?

― Tu respuesta se suponía que ya fue decidida

― ¿Disculpa?

He oído mal esto, si no es así, entonces se trata de un plan para molestarme o algo así. De repente, confesándoseme a pesar de que ni siquiera habíamos tenido una conversación apropiada hasta entonces, eso es demasiado extraño. Antes de que pudiera hablar en su contra, Oz Vessarius concluyó diciendo "Convirtámonos en novio y novia" con una expresión seria.

― He, espera ¿Por qué? Salir…

― Me gustas.

― U-uhm, ya veo… ¡Por qué! ¡Escucha un poco lo que estoy diciendo, idio-!

A medida que entre en pánico cuando él ligeramente agarró mi mano, al final me queje al borde de las lágrimas. Hasta Sharon accidentalmente paso cerca, un argumento imposible continuo entre nosotros.

Desde entonces, él ha estado persiguiéndome tal y como un acosador. Después de convertirse en estudiante de segundo año, nosotros terminamos en el mismo salón de clases, y poco a poco termine sin lugares para huir de él.

Lo que hizo que mi cabeza doliera más fue que la mirada de todos los que estaban alrededor se posaron sobre nosotros. Los chicos no eran así, pero varias chicas eran realmente duras a la hora de juzgar en varios sentidos.

"¿Por qué Oz-kun se fija en una chica tan sencilla?"

"Hey príncipe ¿Qué tiene ella de bueno?"

Como esos, he escuchado varios susurros en secreto que vienen desde hace tiempo.

Así como he dicho ¡Me gustaría saber también!

¡No tengo ni la menor idea!

Sería mucho más fácil, si pudiera decirles esto a esas chicas.

― Ah-Ah, un verdadero shock… yo vine a esta escuela porque admiraba a Oz-sempai

― Pero nosotros no lo sabíamos aun ¿Cierto? Solo tenemos que alejarlo de esa persona llamada "Alice-sempai."

Incluso entre los nuevos estudiantes la declaración de Oz comenzó a causar conmoción y el gimnasio término convirtiéndose de inmediato en un lugar ruidoso.

La visión de Sharon y los otros que estaban en el escenario haciendo lo posible para mantener la situación bajo control, parece muy distante.

 _Mi idea de la vida en el instituto, mi pacifica vida…_

A una increíble rapidez, se desvanece en la distancia.

En ese momento, podía sentir que empezaba a perder la conciencia, no podría incluso anticiparlo.

Junto con Oz Vessarius, parece que llevare una vida aún más ocupada y llena de glamur ―.

* * *

Ahora si primer capitulo. La historia sera narrada desde la perspectiva de Alice, debo decir que aumente unas pocas cosas en la historia. Pero de igual manera quedo bien eso pienso yo.

Espero lo disfruten.


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Después de la Semana Dorada, el salón está lleno de una atmósfera apática, como después de salir de una piscina. Contrario de su aburrimiento estado de ánimo, fuera de la ventana hoy es otro día soleado de mayo.

 _En realidad, no tengo suerte con los sorteos ...  
_  
En el primer libro de los cambios de asiento de los estudiantes en el segundo año, me dieron el peor resultado posible enviandome a un lado de Oz Vessalius. El único y gran alivio es que Sharon estaba en el asiento frente a mí.

— Sharon ¿Crees que puedes mostrar tu cara en el club de actividades hoy?

El quinto periodo finalizo, golpeando el hombro de Sharon.

— Lo siento, eso puede ser difícil. Tengo los preparativos para el juego ...

— ¡Eso no es algo para disculparse! Después de todo eso inicia hasta el próximo mes. Ah, pero si puede ayudarme con algo

— Awww Alice ~ Realmente que buena chica eres.

— ¡¿Oh?! H-hey, Sharon.

Con ojos de sorpresa la contraria se arrodilló en la silla y extendió sus brazos para abrazarme.

— Se dice que cuando las personas que amamos no están con nosotros, los amamos aún más ¿Nosotras también verdad?

Eso no puede ser posible, pienso en mis adentros.

— Sharon ¿Estas insinuando algo acerca de mí?

Una voz muy conocida que se escucha entre las dos, haciendo que nuestras cabezas se muevan al suelo

— Ah, pero sí es Oz. ¿Estabas ahí?

— ¡Lo estoy, lo estoy! ¡También fui parte de la conversación! Hola querida Alice.

Rápidamente gire mi cabeza y me agarre firmemente de la chaqueta de Sharon, con la esperanza de que no me hablara.

— Oz, esta es tu respuesta.

Mi querida amiga en su triunfo sacudió su barbilla, en cambio el chico de la cabellera dorada dio vuelta. Yo también descuidadamente le di un vistazo al grupo de chicas en la ventana, la curiosidad venció mi miedo.

 _Es decir ... que ellos realmente me estaban mirando, eh ...  
_  
Incluso en la clase, las chicas que son visibles a los fanáticos de Oz Vessalius. Parece que están levantando una grabación sobre la opción de sacar la delantera a las otras en el club de aficionados, con la recepción de una "advertencia". Algunas de ellas tienen novios, pero al parecer no son fanáticas, es como tener algo diferente para el postre o algo así.

— Oye ¿No puedes prestar un poco más de atención?

Sharon dijo en voz baja mirando a mi compañero Oz Vessalius con recelo a la cabecilla.

— Esa sin duda es una petición irrazonable. Además, es un hecho que me gusta Alice ¿No hay ningún otro que sea más raro que sigiloso y reservado al respecto?

— ¿Haa? Tú simplemente estas forzando tus sentimientos en ella. Estoy diciendo que realmente piensas en Alice, tienes que elegir el tiempo y lugar.

Me expreso de forma un poco diferente, pero seguí quejándome con algo muy parecido a lo que mi amiga dijo. Sin embargo la respuesta siempre era misma.

— Si Alice me mirara sin salir huyendo tan solo una vez esto no pasaría.

Soltando su familiar línea con sonrisa, Oz Vessalius se acerca a mi cara. De esta manera, el sentido del sentido incluso y el volumen de su voz. Efectivamente escuche la voz enfadada que parece provenir de Haraoka-san y las otras chicas del club de fans del príncipe.

 _Incluso si las ignoro, al final siempre termina de esta manera, huh ..._

Oz Vessalius quien no se retracta en absoluto, Sharon que protesta en su contra y yo que estoy al extremo del colapso. Este triángulo que no parece tener un final continúa hasta que llega el maestro al salón de clases.

Antes de que pueda hablarme, corrí sobre el pasillo final como si estuvieras huyendo por mi vida. No me importa si me dicen cobarde, al final lo que trato de evitar en algún momento me alcanzará. Sin embargo, huir aún es mi salida en esta tonta situación.

En mi camino a pasos hacia el salón del club, el informe indica la emisión de la escuela desde el altavoz.

— Segundo año, clase 2, Alice Baskerville, por favor repórtese en el salón de música de la preparatoria de inmediato.

Parece que incluso a través de la máquina, no hay cambio en esa intensidad imperiosa. La propietaria de esa voz fue la famosa asesora de música espartana, quien tomó la posición de esta primavera, Lotty-sensei. Una mujer alrededor de 20 años con una cabellera larga hasta la espalda de un color caramelo casi idéntico al de Sharon, sus ojos son de un color rosa predominante algo que resaltarán mucho.

 _Me pregunto porque me habrán llamado ...  
_  
No tengo ni idea, pero por ahora me apresure hacia el lugar indicado. Cuando tímidamente tocó a la puerta del salón de música, una alegre voz respondió desde adentro.

— Si, pasa.

— Disculpe. Um, soy Alice Baskerville de segundo año clase 1 ... ¿Eh? ¡¿Eeh ?!

Cuando estoy a punto de preguntar que quería de mí, me queda la perpleja por la escena que me sobre salta. Por favor, razón, Vessalius en su uniforme estaba ahí con Lotty-sensei.

— Hemos estado esperando por ti, nuevo miembro del club.

Levantándose de la silla, recibido por la maestra sonriendo de oreja. Desde que ella estaba usando tacones, el nivel de altura se vio casi igual que la de Vessalius.

 _¿Tararear? Con esto ... no se puede ser el nuevo miembro del club del mar ¡¿Yo?!  
_  
Me pregunto que debería hacer. No puedo ver las circunstancias del todo.

Cuando le doy vistazo a Vessalius, él está sonriendo tan felizmente como la maestra causando un escalofrío. Él había dicho algo.

— La firma del asesor ya está en el formulario de admisión del club, todo lo que queda es que Baskerville lo firme.

— ¡U-um! ¿Admitida dónde?

— ¿No es obvio? En el club de Música Ligera.

No me puedo creer esto. ¿Yo?

— Bueno, yo ya estoy en el Club de economía doméstica ...

— En nuestra escuela no está permitido estar en los clubes al mismo tiempo ¿Verdad?

— Es cierto ¡Hey, ese no es el punto!

Parece que esto es un ritmo serio para entrar al club, levante mi voz al instante. Al mismo tiempo que lo hice, hay una chispa siniestra en los ojos de Lotty.

¿ _Que debería hacer? Quizás termine haciéndola enojar ...  
_  
— Hey Baskerville ...

— S-Si

— Tú tiene estado practicando el piano por un tiempo largo ¿No es así? Entonces tiene estado incursionando en las prácticas y arreglos ¿verdad?

Mi reacción fue tardía para esas inesperadas palabras. Pero cuando todavía tengo experiencia soy capaz, ella me llamará agarra de ambos hombros.

— ¡Haz un esfuerzo componiendo una canción con Vessalius! A cómo puedo verlo eres la más indicada para él.

— ¡Eso es imposible! Aunque estoy practicando el piano, es realmente solo un hobby.

Me miró de reojo por unos segundos y cruzarse de brazos. Mientras que yo solo puedo esperarme para escuchar.

— Desde que me convertí en asesora, estamos estamos tomando el puesto de MVP en el festival de cultura de este año.

— Por eso queremos la ayuda de Alice.

— Si es la banda de Vessalius, pienso que ellos son capaces de tomar el lugar MVP como lo hijo ahora. Mas bien, si alguien como yo estaba allí, solo serian un obstáculo de todas formas.

— Yo quiero hacerlo con Alice.

Dijo eso con voz decidida e inquebrantable.

— Yo no quiero hacerlo a menos que sea con Alice. Es imposible sin Alice.

Pensar que algo como esto es romper las reglas. Fue con una profunda expresión de seriedad ante mis ojos, no el playboy habitual. Contemplando dentro de sus ojos claros ellos emiten una luz fuerte, no soy capaz de alejar mi mirada de él.

— Este es el vocalista más cercano en convertirse en MVP en nuestro club, diciendo eso, ¿Qué te parece?

Lotty me dijo, giré mi cuello como si hubiera sido liberado de un amarre. Desde mi garganta reseca mi voz no sale en absoluto.

— Yo ... esto es ...

Ya que estaba desconcertada, Lotty golpeo ligeramente sus tacones y se giró hacia el rostro del chico de Cabellera dorada.

— ¡Bueno entonces Vessalius! Esto es todo lo que quería discutir, así que dirígete hacia el perímetro.

— ¡E-entendido! Nos vemos luego Alice.

Dejando detrás de sí un guiño, así que el chico abandona el salón de música. Cuando trato de seguirlo mi nombre es llamado al instante.

— ¡Baskerville! Una vez que también hallas firmado la forma de admisión, cambia tu camisa y sal a correr.

— ¿Huh? Um, pero, sobre unirse, yo aun tengo ...

— No te escucho. ¿Qué era?

— Respetuosamente, tengo el privilegio de la firma.

Cerca de una semana ha pasado desde que fue completamente forzada al entrar al club de música ligera. Dedo la manera de terminar el entrenamiento muscular alrededor del perímetro hoy. Estaba sentado sobre la alfombra en el cuarto AV. Este es el cuarto insonorizado de prácticas de Haniwa.

—¡¿Ah?! Fri-

Algo frió tocó mi mejilla, me encogí de miedo lejos de eso. Cuando me doy la vuelta, Vessalius estaba de cuclillas con una sonrisa ineficazmente refrescante. Él está sosteniendo una botella de plástico. ¿En qué momento fue el compró algo de la máquina expendedora?

— Alice prefieres agua ¿Verdad? Aquí tienes.

— Gracias

En el primer día hemos hecho un intercambio de "No lo necesito" y "No se contenga" pero después de darme la cuenta de que Vessalius no retrocedería en lo más mínimo, lo harían decirte aceptar dócilmente esto.

 _Está bien si es solo esto, ¿Cierto?_

Esto no significa particularmente que baje mi guardia. Ya que el trabajo mental espera para después, esto es modo de ahorro de energía.

— Ah, algo huele bien. Me pregunto que es esta vez.

Abriendo la ventana para refrescarse, se inclinó rápidamente hacia adelante. Con curiosidad, abro la ventana a lado de él y también asomo refrescarse.

— Supongo que probablemente es Cheesecake. Uno hecho con fromage blanc

— ¿Fromage? ¿Qué es eso?

— En francés quiere decir 'queso blanco', me imagino que es utilizado en postres como pasteles junto con frutas y mermelada. También suele comerse con yogurt.

— Ya veo. No creo haber comido ninguno antes.

— Puedes comer alguno en el festival cultural si vas a nuestro club. En ese caso ¿Deberías guardar algunos ahora?

— Por favor hazlo.

Ya que Vessalius asiente con la cabeza al instante, rápidamente sacó mi celular. Haciendo un memo entonces no lo voy a olvidar, más tarde se lo diré apropiadamente al presidente del club. Me da la sensación de que esto es una consecuencia de ser una broma, sería una lástima sin embargo.

 _¿Está relacionado con las ventas del club, así que en la realidad no importa ¿Verdad?_

— ¿A-Alice?

— ¿Qué? Espera un segundo, ya casi termino de escribir.

— No, ¡No voy a esperar!

— ¿Huh? Hey, ¿Waaaa?

Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente, sumergieron su vista en mi celular. Para ser más exactos, en la correa rosa.

— ¡¿Esa es la correa Sukikirai Kyunkyun ?! —tomo algo de aire—. Obtenida únicamente por los elegidos en el sorteo selecto. El legendario ...

— S-Sí. Estas muy bien informado.

Mientras comenzaba a sentirse un tanto interesado, profundamente asentí con la cabeza. Este tipo de correa con el lindo oso panda y oso, vienen en un conjunto en rosado y azul. Sus nombres hijo colgante Riajuu y colgante Kyunyun.

— Si tienes un Kyunkyun, entonces quieres decir que también tienes un Riajuu ¿Cierto? ¿Ya se lo diste a alguien? ¡Si no lo has hecho, entonces dámelo a mí! Si lo tiraste por error entonces vamos a recuperarlo.

— ¡No vas a engañarme con eso! ¡También sé la leyenda de que sí confiesas con esta correa, se puede sentir apretón en el corazón por la eternidad y llega a estar satisfecho con tu vida!

Respira profundo al tiempo que ambos terminamos de hablar de tirón. Rescatando mi celular de las manos de Vessalius, nos tomamos un descanso como grandes espadachines.

Habiendo renunciado después de un tiempo, mi acompañante enderezo y postura rápidamente.

—Estas preocupada por ellos _{el club de economía doméstica_ } ¿Verdad?

— No tienes que fingir que lo sientes. Puedo ver a través de ello. Dejando de lado eso, ya te has refrescado lo suficiente por ahora ¿Cierto? Entonces, terminemos esta canción tan pronto como sea posible.

— Ee, que, estas bastante entusiasta ¿hu-h? ¿Tanto odias estar conmigo?

— Sin endulzarlo en absoluto, eso es ponerlo en claro, pero supongo que eso es correcto.

— Alice ¡Eres -tan -fría!

Él rubio solo inflo sus mejillas, pero eso simplemente no es posible para mí. Las miradas de todos en el club de fans se hacen más nítidas día con día. Parece que el hecho de que fue despedido una vez que termine la canción me mantiene a salvo.

 _Pero si también podría estar presente, esto podría ser diferente ..._

Aparentemente están activos en la concentración antes de un concierto y usualmente solo se reúnen una vez a la semana. Además, cuando Vessalius se convirtió en compositor de una canción, al parecer, los toca a los demás en forma de forma individual.

— Vessalius cuando tú compones una canción, ¿no sientes que quieres consultarlo con alguien?

— ¿No es por eso que le pregunto a Alice?

— Eso no, quiero decir a los miembros de la banda.

— Con ellos, supongo que es como consultarlos acerca de la organización una vez que se ha hecho.

— ¿Puedes hacerlo esta vez también?

— Te lo dije, que quiero obtener el lugar de MVP. En ese caso, no hay razón para hacerlo de la misma manera antes que ".

 _Entonces solo debería hacerlo con los miembros de la_

Especialmente con Tsurumaki Kanata-kun en el bajo, parecía que eran los mejores amigos.

Ellos probablemente se llevan con la gente como yo y más importante, él volverá a convertirse en un activo de inmediato.

— Hey ¿Por qué yo?

— Porque cuando el tema de la nueva canción vino a mí, pensé que era imposible sin Alice.

Antes de saberlo, que chico rubio se había acercado a mí hasta que estaba justo a un lado de mí. A mí también me parecio muy reflejada en sus ojos claros. Sin aparte mi mirada, espero por sus próximas palabras con gran expectación. Entonces, Vessalius abrió lentamente su boca-

— ¡Haciendo un anuncio! El tema de esta ocasión es solo 'amor'.

— Imposible

— Eeh ¿Una respuesta inmediata? Trata de pensar acerca de esto un poco más seriamente.

— Lo que es imposible es imposible. Después de todo, ni siquiera él tenía mi primer amor ... aun ...

Mientras decía eso, me di cuenta de que me estoy poniendo rápido. Esto es lo peor, hable de más. ¡Definitivamente seré burlada de que no tenía mi primer amor amor!

— ¿Es verdad lo que acabas de decir?

Mientras estoy mirando hacia abajo, la calmada voz de Vessalius desciende sobre mí.

 _Esta ... en lugar de recibir burlas por ello, se dibujo en su ...?_

Este es un problema. Si ese es el caso, podría ser mejor si lo hiciste al revés y me reí.

— Sí, ¿y?

— Ya veo, así es como es ...

 _No, no, lograra más en esto_ .

Accidentalmente añadió una réplica, pero no podía detectarse en la atmósfera que estaba haciendo una pequeña luz de eso. Como podía esperarse de él, parece que también tiene ese tipo de delicadeza.

—Entonces ¿No me harás tú primer amor?

Me retracto. Él es un playboy, él es un playboy de principio a fin. Tomando una respiración profunda, el especto de inmediato.

— ¡Es por eso que es imposible, totalmente imposible, imposible por todos los medios!

— Fufufu ... Cuanto más invulnerable es, divertido es ¿No es así?

 _Fui una estúpida por escucharlo seriamente ..._

Ya que siempre mantuve huyendo de él hasta ahora, no conozco un Vessalius tan bien. Es solo que hemos comenzado a hablar el uno con el otro apropiadamente. Es por eso que realmente no entiendo. ¿Es esto por diversión, o esto es broma ...?

Me pregunto ¿Por qué está obsesionado conmigo?

 _No me importa, no me importa Solo tengo que enfrentarlo hasta el festival cultural._

Diciéndome eso a mí misma, comencé a tocar el piano.

* * *

Hola a todos. Lamento descuidar un poco las historias. Pero ya que estoy de regreso dejare el siguiente capitulo de esta historia :')

Layla MT: Gracias por comentar eso da ánimos de seguir :')

Espero que les guste la historia.


	4. Chapter 3

Capitulo 4

Hice varios descubrimientos sobre Vessalius desde que se decidió que yo le voy a ayudar con la fabricación de una nueva canción. Por ejemplo, que él realmente ama cantar. Es un mal perdedor, que no pasa por alto la práctica aun cuando nadie está mirando, no se conforma.

Entonces, eso fue lo más impactante, pero…  
 _  
_¡¿Por qué?! ¡Vessalius puede componer con tan solo un zumbido!

— ¡¿Cómo es que en el mundo hay alguien que puede hacer tan maravillosas canciones tarareando?!

— Después de la grabación, tuve que cantar y los otros lo copiaban por abajo por el oído.

Vessalius hizo su comentario casualmente, siempre después de la escuela iba directo a la sala de AV que se me ha vuelto completamente familiar. Estoy sorprendida como he llegado acá.

— Alice, tiene un tono perfecto, ¿verdad? Transcribió mi zumbido a las partituras, si grabamos hay que tocar el teclado, pensé que podría ser más fácil para ellos practicar también.

— Te tomas en serio el objetivo de conseguir el punto de MVP.

— ¡Por supuesto! Es para obtener los votos de los tutores, comprendí que es realmente difícil de hacer con solo el espíritu por sí solo.

— Oh, ya veo, porque el voto de los tutores se añade dos veces.

— Eso por eso que las clases que montan un espectáculo tienen una ventaja. Después de eso son los habituales, tales como el Instrumento de viento del club y el Club de Drama.

— Pero tu Vessalius y los demás fueron nominados el año pasado ¿verdad?

Nos dieron el premio especial, ya que teníamos la mayoría de los votos de los estudiantes actuales.

— Ahora lo entiendo. Es por eso por lo que es excesivamente exigente y se hizo tan desesperado al respecto. Pero parecía que no sólo era por Vessalius.

— Además, fue por Echo… La única vez que el club de la música ligera consiguió el punto de MVP fue durante esa época.

— ¿Eh? Vessalius llama a Echo-san sólo por su nombre de pila.

Esas fueron las palabras entre dientes involuntariamente. Pero en el momento que las expresé, mi corazón saltó con un golpe sordo. Por otro lado, aquel rubio había terminado por estar inusualmente silencioso.

— Em, es decir, yo no quiero decir que llamarla por su nombre de pila es malo. Es que, me picó la curiosidad de que tal vez Vessalius había conocido antes a Echo-san.  
— Por supuesto que la he conocido.  
— O-ohhh… Debe haber sido en el festival cultural ¿O algo? Porque Echo-san ya había hecho su debut en Tokio en el momento en que entramos en la escuela.  
— En realidad, Echo es un conocido mío. Desde que vivía en mi barrio.

Las piezas del rompecabezas cayeron perfectamente en su lugar en mi mente. Los dos se conocen, Vessalius es la inspiración para "Novio llorón".  
Luego de seguir sus pasos, él deseaba conseguir el punto de MVP en el festival cultural, también.

 _En ese caso, ¿por qué...?_

 _¿Por qué alguien como yo debe unirse al club? ¿Por qué estoy ayudando a componer una canción para el bien de él y de tomar el punto de MVP? ¿Soy realmente la más adecuada para esto?  
_  
— ¿Está bien que sea yo? ¿No otra persona que sea mucho mejor?"  
— ¿Hm? Espera un segundo. ¿Por otra persona, quieres decir alguien para hacer la canción?  
— En realidad, soy fan de Echo-san. Es por eso por lo que sé que ella ha hecho una gran cantidad de maravillosas canciones que no sean "Novio llorón", y yo creo que es natural que ella tome el primer lugar MVP.  
— Por eso, no voy a perder…  
— Creo que las canciones de Vessalius y su voz para el canto son tan maravillosas. Pero estás apuntando incluso más alto de donde estás ahora, ¿verdad? Si ese es el caso, debes buscar a alguien que pueda dar consejos más activamente al hacer una canción.

 _Es imposible después de todo… Para mí…  
_  
Me sostenía firmemente con el fuerte impulso de querer salir corriendo de ahí, silenciosamente esperaba a las palabras de Vessalius. Sólo el sonido del segundero del reloj de pared alcanza terriblemente mis oídos.  
No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, cuando aquel chico finalmente comenzó a hablar, poco a poco.

— Hay algo que falta en mis canciones… Y me di cuenta de que Alice tiene ese algo —tomo algo de aire—. Además, me gusta la voz de canto de Alice. Cuando cantabas junto a mí, empecé a pensar que quiero estar en el escenario juntos.

Esa mirada grave resonó mucho más fuerte en mi corazón que las "confesiones" y coquetos hasta ahora. Si estás de acuerdo, yo quiero hacerlo. Pero entiendo que alguien como yo, no puede estar al lado de Vessalius.

— Puesto que ya te he dicho a mis sentimientos, Alice, dime los tuyos después ¿sí?  
— Yo…  
— Oz ¿estás aquí?

La puerta se abre, era el bajista Eliot Nightray asomó la cabeza. ¿Tal vez sintió al instante la atmósfera que había en la sala, inclino su cuello y levanto una ceja con un 'Hm?'

— Lo siento ¿interrumpo?

— ¿Eso crees? Eliot, puede que Alice sea tu objetivo…

— No me agrupes contigo, idiota. Solo olvide algo aquí.

— ¿Eeeh? Estúpido Eliot vez lo que hiciste, interrumpiste mi momento con esta belleza tan fresca.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo? Bueno, olvídalo solo fue una coincidencia.

— Yo digo que ciertamente, eres el mundo… No más bien el universo más lindo y me la quieres quitar.

— Coincidencia o no, Lotty te llama en el pasillo.

Al escuchar el nombre de Lotty, la cara del rubio, literalmente, cambió de color. Con un suspiro, Nightray lo vio salir de la sala de vídeo a toda prisa.

— Joder, ese chico… lo siento es muy ruidoso.

— Como es de esperar, tal vez ya me he acostumbrado a él.

— Ohhh… Me siento aliviado, Baskerville ya puedes decir lo que piensas, también. Entonces, voy a dar el primer paso…. ¿Cómo le va? Desde que supe que te pones muy nerviosa mientras compones, me preocupé.

— Solo un poco.

Era algo inesperado que Nightray está a punto de declararse. Es una persona completamente diferente, en comparación con Vessalius lo sé.

 _Tal vez voy a tratar de preguntar más sobre ello…_

Estaba dudando, pero oí el sonido de los zapatos que se estrellaba través del pasillo a toda velocidad. En un abrir y cerrar, la puerta se abrió con gran fuerza y gritó Vessalius, y sus hombros abarrotaban una respiración agitada.

— Está bien, ¡ya es suficiente! ¡Alice es mía! ¡Ella es tan hermosa con sus gafas!  
— La única cosa correcta sobre lo que acaba de decir es que me pongo las gafas.

— Vessalius, domina el arte de crear fantasías, eh.

—¡Eso es demasiado cruel! Incluso para ti Alice.

Después Nightray se fue a su casa, continuamos trabajando en la canción. Muchas cosas quedaron sin resolver, pero nada de eso importaba una vez que comenzó a tocar la melodía. Mi cabeza se vaciaba, yo ya no podía pensar en otra cosa, solo en la canción.  
En un extremo, que sólo duró un instante hasta que llego Lotty a echar un vistazo.

 _¿Qué debo hacer? si él está allí de nuevo hoy…  
_  
Yo vine a buscar mi bicicleta desde la zona de almacén, pero Vessalius siempre me espera sin monta la suya.  
En realidad, desde el día que me uní al club, no importa cuánto me niegue, el siempre acompaña a la estación.

A pesar de que su estación se encuentra en la dirección opuesta.  
— Alice, ¿No tienes hambre? ¿Vamos a pasar por comida en alguna parte?  
— Tengo otro lugar a donde ir. Te veo mañana.  
— ¡Espera un poco! Hey, ¿Pasó algo? ¿O bien, te hice algo?

Puse en una expresión indiferente y negué con la cabeza sin decir nada.

— Entonces, deja que te acompañe a la estación. Voy a esperar hasta que hayas terminado con lo que tienes que hacer.

Tal vez porque el sabía que todo lo que dijera era inútil, Vessalius recurrió al uso de la fuerza. Agarrando mi muñeca, y me tira de la bicicleta lo largo cuando trate de llegar a la parada.

— No puedo permitir que una niña se valla ir a casa sola tan tarde.

Mantuve la mirada abatida, Y negué con la cabeza de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué será que me estas deteniendo? Alice no tienes de que preocuparte por eso, lo estoy haciendo porque quiero.

Cuando no le doy la más mínima respuesta, Vessalius sigue hablando.

— Entonces, ¿qué tal si lo hacemos? ¿A cambio, me llamas por mi nombre?  
— ¿¡Disculpe!?  
— Bueno, por fin abriste la boca…

Era una voz tremendamente aliviado, como nunca he oído antes. Levanté la cabeza con sorpresa, pero no podía ver su expresión bien debido a la luz de fondo.

— Hey, ¿no me llamaras de esa manera?

Como si estuviera tratando de decir que no me va a perdonar el silencio, aquel chico pone un poco de fuerza en su agarre.

 _Vaya, su mano es grande…_

Yo sé que no es el momento para esto. Pero esa fue la impresión tan honesta que flotaba en mi mente.  
Sintiendo el calor de su mano que se extiendo desde donde me está tocando, mi voz sale de tono alto.

— ¡Si me dejas ir te llamare a si!  
— Muy bien, adelante.

 _¿Eh? No me suelta, No que iba a dejar que me vaya…_

Es posible que él piense que voy a correr de inmediato si él me libera de antemano.

— Hey, Alice. ¿Ya?  
— Em… O-o…Oz…

Lo dije. Terminé diciéndolo.  
Este es el peor momento de mi vida: mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza que parecía que me iba a saltar, dolía y estaba teniendo problemas para respirar.

 _Después de esto, ¿qué clase de expresión debería hacer cuando estoy hablando con él…  
_  
Cuando subí la mirada para verlo, Oz ya se había cubierto el rostro con una de sus manos.

— ¿Oz? ¿Qué pasó?  
— No, um… o más bien, tu tenías más poder destructivo de lo que imaginaba…  
— ¿Poder destructivo?  
— ¡Oh, lo siento! Te seguí agarrando de la mano…

A pesar de que sutilmente no se convirtió en una conversación, Oz me soltó la mano como se había prometido.  
Entonces, mientras de manera asombrosa como si hubiera cogido un resfriado, empezó a tirar de su bicicleta por la carretera de la colina.

 _Oh, bueno, después de todo, terminamos yendo a casa juntos hasta la estación._

Dicho esto, se sentía incómodo, Oz estaba actuando raro. A pesar de que estoy acostumbrada a caminar en este camino desde la escuela, una y otra vez se siente como si estuviera a punto de tropezar con golpes invisibles.  
Además, no estamos hablando en absoluto. A veces dice una palabra o dos de forma intermitente y eso es todo.

— Hablando de eso ¿Cuál era el lugar al que querías pasar hoy?

 _Uh-oh, porque lo recordó. Sera difícil darle una excusa ahora…_

Evitando mirarle a los ojos en una medida muy cercana, me señaló a una tienda determinada.

— Por aquí… Sí ¡El almacén general recién abrió!"  
— Eeh ¿Desde cuándo…? ¡Está comenzando a cambiar la señal! Vamos, date prisa.  
— Es-espera ¡Oz! No tires de mi mano…

Afortunadamente, no nos tomó más de 5 minutos llegar a la tienda. Se siente como salvarse por un pelo de gato de la muerte.

— ¿Alice? ¿No vas dentro?  
— Parece que están muy ocupados con los preparativos para el cierre, voy a pasar de él por hoy…

Incluso durante el tiempo que le estaba respondiendo, no pude apartar mi mirada del collar colgando en la ventana. Tal vez es un cuarzo. Aunque la tonalidad de este es de color blanquecino, dependiendo del ángulo, parece que brilla con los colores del arco iris.

— Es un cuarzo arco iris, eh.  
— ¡Increíble Oz! ¿cómo lo sabes?  
— Bueno, lo leí hace un momento. Mira, está escrito en la tarjeta.  
— Oh, estaba muy distraída admirándolo… quiero decir ¡¿Quién lee esas tarjetas?!  
— Eso se debe a que Alice ha estado mirándolo fijamente. ¿Lo quieres?  
— ¡Yo no!

Sintiendo que mi cara está a punto de estallar en llamas, pasé por delante de la tienda con pasos rápidos. Él va detrás de mí sin demasiada prisa, Oz empieza a hablar en voz lenta.

— Se más honesta, tu realmente lo estas mirando fijamente, ¿verdad?"  
— ¿Viste la etiqueta del precio? Como es natural que un cuarzo así cueste diez mil yenes, incluso si es así de pequeño, bueno ya sabes.  
— Uf! De hecho, estoy seguro de que sabes mucho sobre ellos. ¿Es cierto que te gusta ese tipo de cosas?  
— No es necesario que me lo digas, sé que no necesito comprarlo.  
— ¿Qué diablos? Alice, eres alguien que no se da gustos a sí misma ¿No es así?  
— Eso no es cierto.  
— Puedo decir las mismas palabras de ti. Definitivamente se adapta a ti Alice, puedo garantizarlo.

Me pregunto por qué Oz está lleno de confianza. Me pregunto por qué me siento feliz. Los latidos de mi corazón inquieto aceleran desde arriba de mi camisa de vestir, habló rogando que mi voz no se escuche más temblorosa de lo normal.

— Pero como puedes estar tan seguro.

Le pregunta de una manera incrédula.  
— ¡Horrible! Puede que no lo parezca, pero tengo un sentido de belleza a mi manera, ¿de acuerdo?  
— Aah, a tu manera, eh…  
— Alice-chan, es la pieza que necesitas para escoger, ya sabes.

Cuando me burlé de él como lo haría con presidente del club o Sharon, Oz fue junto a mí.

 _¿Por qué me he hecho así de cercana desde el principio?_

Después de darse cuenta de que parecía buena idea la distancia, la conversación también se hizo más agradable. Tanto es así que el camino a la estación se sintió corto a causa de lo bien que lo estaba pasando.

Cambiando de los uniformes de manga larga a los de manga corta, las noches se hacen más cortas y los días se hacen más largos. Alrededor de esa época yo había encontrado lo que me corresponde en el club de música ligera, donde he mostrado mi cara una vez a la semana, la escuela se precipitó a las vacaciones de verano.

— ¡Eh! Oz ¡¿Comenzaste a trabajar!? —nos detuvimos en la tienda de donas camino a casa después de las actividades del club, y accidentalmente deje salir mi voz fuertemente. Sentado en el asiento de enfrente de mí, Oz me hizo callar, poniendo un dedo a mis labios.—. Lo siento, pero eso me sorprendió… ¿No será un problema, haciéndolo junto con las actividades del club?  
— Es sólo durante las vacaciones de verano. Como sea ¿Quieres ir a una cita mañana?  
– ¡Whoa!

Sorprendida, la pajilla hace un ruido extraño. No, de hecho, fui yo quien lo hizo. Aquel chico, su expresión es tan indiferente que es desagradable.

— Grosera. ¿No es de mal gusto asustarme con ese sonido?  
— Una cita es… si tu pregunta eso tan de repente…  
— Me pongo en tu lugar, eh, apuesto a que las niñas tienen todo tipo de preparaciones para una cita. ¡Pero está bien! Lotty y los otros me preguntaron si podíamos ir de compras, y les dije que sí, así que mañana estaríamos haciendo mandados.  
— ¿Disculpa?  
— En resumen, para mí sería una cita, pero el resto del mundo lo llamaría 'ir de compras' supongo.

¿Está buscando pelea con esto? Sí, definitivamente una pelea. Al verme nervioso, no hay duda de que su objetivo era verme sonreír.

— ¿Qué pasaría si vas tú solo?  
— Lo siento lo siento. ¿No puedes soportar la idea de ir de compras?  
— Si quieres decir que puedes llevar cosas tan pesadas con estos brazos delgados, supongo que podría ayudar  
— Es por eso por lo que pensé que sería mejor si Alice era consciente de que yo estaría ahí para cuidarla solo nosotros dos.  
— ¡¿Huuh?! ¡Por supuesto no! ¿Cuándo y dónde nos reunimos mañana?  
— Como era de esperar de Alice, que no hace caso a lo que estoy diciendo ~ Seria mañana a 10 horas en frente de la estación, gracias.

 _Si pudiera escaparía, ya quiero ir a casa tal y como vine, por el camino secreto que encontré_

* * *

Al día siguiente, vi a Oz vestido de civil en la multitud de personas delante de la estación, pensé que sería interesante.

— Alice, ese vestido de una sola pieza te queda lindo, realmente se adapta ti.

— Muchas gracias.

— ¡Ajaja! ¿Por qué las esas palabras tan secas? ¿Podría ser que te da vergüenza?

Tuve una sensación de reproche, me quedo mirando a Oz quien ríe de muy buen humor.  
Puede que no sea un complemento vacío, pero para mí, no es nada que no sea desagradable.  
Si voy a dar una cobertura en vivo de la situación, las miradas se centraron en mi acompañante. Llevaba casualmente una chaqueta tres cuartos de longitud por encima de su (camisa de vestir hecha de jersey con estampado) hombres y mujeres de todas las edades lo miran dos veces.

 _Parece que ese tipo de cosas no le molestan a Oz…  
_  
Tal vez ya se ha acostumbrado a captar la atención de la gente, él está caminando muy normalmente. O tal vez debería decir, que parecía estar de un muy buen estado de ánimo tal que parecía que estaba a punto de empezar a tararear incluso ahora.

— Los dos caminando así ¿Acaso no parecemos recién casados?  
— Deja tu sueño para cuando estás durmiendo.  
— Sería bueno para vivir cerca de Shouto en Shibuya. ¡Y con tres niños!  
— Está bien, voy a soportarlo con los dientes apretados.  
— ¿Eeh? ¿Por qué es que sólo puede sonreír como un loco en momentos como estos?

Con la intención de dejar atrás Oz quién está hablando con voz patética, me doy la vuelta a la estación con brusquedad a pie. Pero, por desgracia, no sabía que era lo que teníamos que comprar para el día.

— Para los mandados ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que recoger y dónde?  
— En la tienda de música, un bastón de Lotty, púas de guitarra para Eliot… Donde deje el recibo de la orden … ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está?

Oz está buscando rápidamente en su chaqueta, pero pude ver un documento en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones. Me pregunto si esto es una broma por el bien de suavizar la situación. Después de dudar por un momento, extendí mi mano hacia el papel.

— No aquí, mira en la parte de atrás.  
—¿Eh? Gr-gracias… Entonces, vayamos a ese lugar juntos.  
— ¿A dónde?  
— ¡Para nuestra nueva casa!

— ¿Todavía estás diciendo eso?

Pensé en una broma de mal gusto, pero la brillante cara roja de Oz hizo que mejor calle mis palabras. Tomando peor aspecto, sus orejas son de color rojo también, al igual que la parte inferior de su cuello.

— Antes de eso ¿buscamos un poco de té en alguna parte? ¿No sería mejor para que te refrescaras un poco?

— Eh ¿Te refieres a refrescarme la cabeza? Alice, eres horrible ~  
— ¡Ahora escúchame idiota, estoy seriamente preocupada!  
— ¡Alice está preocupada por mí! ¿Qué debo hacer? estoy a punto de llorar de verdad…

Es más desesperante de lo normal, no es posible mantener una conversación normal.

 _Incluso si digo eso, no puedo pensar, que él está esquivando intencionadamente la conversación ¿verdad?_

¿Cómo debo decirlo, me siento esponjoso?  
Distraídamente, tome aire preocupada, lista para salir ¿corriendo?

— Por el momento ¿No deberíamos ir a los mandados primero? Después, vamos a ir a buscar el té en algún lugar.

Como si se hubiera recompuesto, Oz comenzó a caminar de manera galante. Él simplemente se hace el tonto otra vez ¿O podría estar esperando a que haga una broma de él esta vez? Había un letrero de pie de la tienda de música que es nuestro destino, la flecha se dibuja apuntando en la dirección completamente opuesta en la que se dirigió aquel chico rubio.

— Umm, Oz… Parece que vas hacia la tienda de música de manera opuesta.  
— ¿Eh? De ninguna manera ¿Dónde es?  
— Mira.  
— Por supuesto, se movió de lugar, huh-.

Aunque intenté sugerir que fuéramos otro día, terminó siendo un golpe en el ojo. Oz intentó por la fuerza dejarme de lado por el hombro y se movió hacia el lado derecho.

— ¿Por qué?  
— Solo porque

Aunque no había manera de que no me diera cuenta de que estaba en un arrebato, Oz se ve como si no le concerniera. Sin embargo, descubrí la razón de ello enseguida.

 _Yo estaba caminando en el lado del pavimento…  
_  
Incluso después de eso, Oz mostró alternativamente un comportamiento sospechoso y de consideración. Pensé que me invitó porque él quería que le ayudará con la realización de las cosas, pero en última instancia mi acompañante terminó llevándolo todo por sí mismo. Además de eso, ni siquiera me dejaba abrir y cerrar la puerta de las tiendas.

 _En este caso, lo que parece es que realmente estamos en una cita…_

Sin un sentido de la realidad, los recuerdos de lo que hablamos no son fiables. Cuando volvimos al frente de la estación, termine con una sensación de alivio en el fondo de mi corazón.

— Buen trabajo. Gracias por venir conmigo hoy.  
— Lo mismo digo, lo siento por hace que te lleves la mayor parte de las cosas.  
— ¿Prometes no decirlo? Es broma, también me gusta este lado honesto de Alice.

 _Oh no, tenía que aceptarlo, me saco una gran sonrisa…_

En cuanto a Oz, a quien acababa proporcionarle el material para burlarse de mí, estaba usando una expresión seria por alguna razón. Yo estaba desconcertada por la atmósfera que había cambiado repentinamente, oí una pequeña tos.

— Hay algo que, te quiero dar… Alice.

Del bolsillo de la chaqueta de Oz, una pequeña caja atada con una cinta apareció. Manteniéndolo frente a mí, su mirada me anima a aceptarlo. Yo sólo sigo parada, al final aquel rubio lo colocó en mi palma.

— Ábrelo.

He visto este tipo de intercambio en los dramas. Pero no hay manera de que esto esté pasándome a mí. Sin mencionar, que es con Oz.

¡ _Guarde silencio, y mi corazón latía muy fuerte!_

Estoy segura de que tiene que ser un chiste. Le decía eso a mi corazón que está haciendo un malentendido imposible, poco a poco se desato la cinta de la cajita en mi mano.  
Pero al ver lo que hay dentro, mis latidos terminaron recibiendo cada vez más rápido.

— Esto es…  
— Arco iris de cuarzo. Pensé que, si se trata de un colgante, a los estudiantes se les tiene permitido llevar y no tendrás algún problema con él.

Oz sonríe discretamente, como si estuviera revelando un secreto.

 _Tal vez, por eso comenzó a trabajar…. Oz quería comprarlo para mí…_

Estoy feliz. Sinceramente me sentí de esa manera. Al mismo tiempo, me siento como que no puedo estar parada un segundo más.

— Gracias. Realmente siento feliz.  
— ¿Cómo se siente?  
— Para algo que recibo de un amigo, ¿cómo debería decirlo…? Creo que es demasiado extravagante.  
— Ah, ya veo…

Sin previo aviso, la voz de Oz de pronto se convirtió en tono bajo.

 _¿He terminado diciendo algo horrible…?  
_  
— Alice, ¿Te gusto? O ¿Me odias?

Con esta sincronización ¿Esa pregunta? Desconcertada, termino por darle la espalda a Oz sin decir nada.  
Una voz seria en el instante anterior, ahora él está dándome una la amigable sonrisa con la que estoy familiarizada. Entonces, fue una confesión coqueta como es usual.

Fue lo mismo de siempre ¿Verdad…?  
Lo fue ¿No es cierto?

 _Si esto hubiera pasado antes de que entrara al club, yo habría dicho que lo odio sin vacilar…_

Si bien nos enfrentamos uno con el otro y estuvimos dedicados a componer, yo vi la parte de él que no es solo un playboy. Si es como amigos, también me di cuenta de que nos llevamos muy bien.

 _Entonces… ¿Qué sucede ahora? Me pregunto ¿Qué diferencia hay entre gustar y odiar? Para empezar, me pregunto ¿Qué clase de sentimiento es el amor?_

— Perdón, por molestarte.

La voz de Oz me sobresalta. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Parecía que me había congelado por completo.

— Bueno, esto es… um…  
— No necesitas forzarte para responderme en este instante, en realidad, no te preocupes por eso. Está bien, si puedo permanecer al lado de Alice.

* * *

No recuerdo como llegué a casa ese día. Antes de saberlo. Sin incluso comer la cena, estaba simplemente recostada sobre mi cama en el cuarto oscuro.

 _Todo esto es algo así como un sueño…  
_  
Pero el cristal arcoíris brillaba en mis manos afirmando que no era un sueño.

 _Gustar y odiar… Es inútil, no lo entiendo para nada…_

Pero, al menos entiendo que el interior de mi pecho comienza a sentirse cálido. Como si estuviera quejándose de algo, puedo escuchar el sonido de mis latidos más claramente de lo usual.

 _Dulce, aunque doloroso…  
Me pregunto ¿Qué es este sentimiento?_

* * *

Hola a todos, bueno se que ha pasado tiempo desde que la actualice. Hice lo posible de traer algo digno.

 **hellovick:** Muchas gracias, espero que te guste este capitulo :')

 **BnkTR:** Gracias :D

 **TomatoNya:** La verdad que igual es una de las razones por que la hice, hay tan pocas historias que quise contribuir con mi granito de arena.


End file.
